


【哈健】有你真好

by moon3zhang



Category: all健, 哈健, 哈李路亚
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon3zhang/pseuds/moon3zhang





	【哈健】有你真好

壹。

李健被挤在墙壁和哈林中间，蹭了一身的灰。

谁也搞不清楚这究竟是怎么一回事。只不过是在刚刚的庆功宴上，谁的手拦下了谁的杯中酒，谁的小臂攀上了谁的腰。总之那位冠军导师喝的有点迷迷瞪瞪，虽说东北人本性不至于让他烂醉如泥，但那好几番的敬酒足够让他恍惚。

哈林倒是状态不错，整场就守在李健身边，落了个成双入对的戏称。他总不舍得这几个月的相处，尽管这不是他第一次和李健待这么久，也早就想到这一天的到来。他也看过网络上对于他俩互动的细节剖析，对着屏幕里闹得正欢的两个人笑得欢畅，再看看评论，有几句真是写到了他心里去。他一直都不是很清楚李健的想法，但也不是没有试探过。

“你就假装不喜欢我嘛。”

“………………  
不行不行……”

李健这可是对着全场观众这样说的，后来又被播在了电视上，范围扩大到了全球观众。讲道理，哈林还真有点飘飘然。一种莫名其妙的占有感总是盘踞在他心头。

哈林也让学员试探过他的态度。

“李老师您觉得哈林老师怎么样”

“挺好的啊。”

…行吧，到底也没问出个所以然。

哈林总喜欢cue到身边的李健。音乐文学成语地理，还有一些闲七杂八的东西，什么都能这儿侃侃，那儿扯扯，从而问问李健老师的看法。在他侃侃而谈时附和倾听，他玩笑时接梗调侃，他不适时活跃气氛。哈林早已习惯了和身边人的搭档配合，仿佛约定俗成。节目组也乐于这样的配搭，一来二去，在节目终稿里留下了不少二人的互动。

可哈林总觉得不够，他一边致力于搞清楚李健对于他们之间的态度，一边继续乐此不疲地逗着李健。但哈林不知道的是，李健自身也处于一种十分模棱两可的状态，他自诩是个理性的人，却在哈林身上犯了糊涂。何去何从，李健揉揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴，看了眼在转椅上笑到撞了头的哈林，勾起唇角选择了逃避。

——先这样吧。

————————

哈林沉重而潮热的呼吸打在李健耳垂，用气声说着些什么。李健明明没酗酒，几瓶白的下肚，最后被关照了瓶红酒而已。不多，李健跟大家摆摆手，一点也不多。也许是哈林呼出的水蒸气将多余酒精通过过分近距离的湿热空气输送到他体内，才导致了醉意的加深。

哈林的手已经抚上了面前人的胸膛。长期的锻炼颇有成效，指腹按压着有些绵软的肌肉。直抒胸臆，直抒胸肌，李健的幽默所在远远不止于此。指尖隔着布料来到了略有起色的樱果，流连辗转，与之嬉戏，迟迟不肯离开。只两指略下了力气一搓，就引来了歌者第一声压抑的闷哼。

-从……什么时候。  
-14年。对，14年就开始了。

14年的中国正在听，资历颇深的前辈带着很少参加节目的歌者，活跃气氛，引他发话，即使两位导师的座位隔了老远。说是照顾也好，关心也罢，总之算是朝夕相处了一段时日。两人都给对方留下了较为良好的印象。最沉默寡言的李健老师和最搞怪活跃的哈林老师走的很近，这件事情一度令大伙津津乐道，成为了不少工作人员的茶余小料。

当时节目结束后，也是一个庆功宴。两人也是坐在一起，李健小口地抿着红酒，哈林才知道这个东北人也没那么能喝。黑色暗纹衬衫解了两颗扣子，显得整体观感格外懒散，自然而然地，哈林的目光落在了那泛了淡粉的颈窝和锁骨上，忽地就明白了自己心底的那点异样心绪。

微醺的李健出人意料地性格幼龄化，迷瞪着大眼睛略带了些瓮声瓮气地向身边人问着时间，哈林瞥了眼还安安稳稳系在人腕上的宝珀手表叹息，好心情地告诉了他具体时间——毕竟那询问的声音有一丝不同于寻常的软糯。

李健忽地靠在椅背上无言，睫毛轻颤像是已经进入梦乡。哈林的眼神差点儿就要顺着那人领口解开的纽扣向下看去了。怪他。一双手默默帮人系上一颗顺便拢了拢。

被别人看见了多不好。

——————————

李健与人十指相扣，被他死死抵在墙上接吻。这是个绵长而激烈的，一如实施者的风格，如出一辙。哈林的手也在往下摸索，腰间是诗人较为敏感的部位，手掌在那上面摩挲，薄茧激得李健微微战栗，只好抬手堪堪扶住人肩——不然可能就会滑到地上去。

舌尖交缠，明显有一方占了优势，另一方只好随他勉强跟上节奏。哈林双手并用，咔哒几下裤子随皮带重力落地，便用手去安慰那人欲望所在。音乐诗人多次拒绝无果，也无力再作抵抗，干脆不甘示弱尽力抬手去褪人上衣。哈林被他吓了一跳，随即也任他折腾——反正人又跑不掉。

手掌微握，哈林突然起了些坏心思。对其重重捏压几下，当即激起了那人不小的反应。李健忽地尽力挣扎了几下，只是没什么用罢了。哈林对这仿若蚊虫叮咬的反抗毫不在乎，反而加重了手上的力度。唇齿相离不舍地牵起银丝，落在人锁骨上方，与旖旎粉白交融。美艳，真是美艳。哈林忽然对自己几个月前突发奇想说出的形容词十分满意。

活生生一个美人。

某个冠军导师对这样的评价不置可否，纵使哈林在公众面前如何夸他，夸出花来，他也能面不改色。——不，如果特意仔细寻一寻，还是能看出努力隐藏在耳根下的一抹红晕。

也许是两人的互动太过于密切和显眼，一度引起现场导师，学员以至观众的注意力。录盲选的时候，某只东北虎就曾“十分严厉”地警告过那只蹦来跳去的哈士奇，什么要体面，要稳重，多大的人了要收敛一些。哈林习惯性地嗯嗯应下，也最多只能坚持数十分钟就原形毕露，露出了属于这只大型哈士奇的狐狸尾巴。

“小健健呢？小健健？”

“小健健你最好了。”

“小…………。”

这样藏匿于数句搭话中的表白似乎太过明显又真假参半。哈林不清楚李健听出了多少，李健假作哭唧唧从他腰后摸来小黑手帕抹脸是真的，说他可爱说他学会了撒娇说他春风十里也是真的。但说回来，亲密互动后隐隐的疏离感，叫他把手从自己肩上放下来说不体面，这些也是真实存在的。

哈林为此迷惑了很久。

  
未等rocker回过神来，诗人的欲望已然完全泄出。李健只是伏在哈林的左肩上喘息，巍巍立着，仿佛被抽掉了所有气力。哈林愣了愣，有什么正从自己的手中缓慢溢出。他有点儿不好意思的抿抿唇，若是用李健的话来说，就有点儿‘太不体面’了。

哈林另手拍拍李健的肩膀，看着眼前人努力平复呼吸却不能自禁的样子，有些心疼有些好笑，更多的是一股子莫名的躁动。

“李老师这，不行啊。”

哈林却来了精气神儿。酒这东西，会使有的人异常脱力，神状不佳，但同样也会使一部分人精神焕发，宛如朝气蓬勃的青年。

哈林正属于后者。

手，试图往更下方更后方探去，却被另一只手微微握住了腕部。哈林还是有些佩服这人的，健身效果在处处得以展现，才这么一会儿就来了些力气，且是在醉迷状态下，更不用提正常状况下的李健了。

哈林一阵后怕。幸亏没在他正常的时候产生点什么非分之想。

至少没有实施。

我们的李老师缓缓地摇了摇头，抿起了泛着湿润水光的双唇，看上去有些像是受了委屈的大姑娘。哈林突然就多了好几分负罪感——明明只是比人大了十几岁而已，他却有种正在欺负小孩儿的感觉，怪哉怪哉。

“哈林，不行………。”

他只轻声嘟囔了这么一句，随后垂下头去，无精打采，像是犯了错被罚站的小朋友。哈林在他半迷蒙半清明的大眼睛里看到一些迷茫，一些躲闪，对未知领域的一种下意识的恐惧。

还有些他不太能读的懂的情绪。 

哈林有点手足无措，只好使出了毕生伎俩将人哄好，一边费劲地清理着手，一边单手揉揉面前人的发顶。

“我们李老师怎么了这是？”

“……明知故问。”

哈林无语凝噎，都到了这个份儿上，这人还在在乎一词体面。可哈林清楚，不管李健是否对他抱有同样的心思，是否愿意再继续下去，这都是不可再避免的了。

“怎么一开始没拒绝？现在可晚了。”

哈林曲腿俯身将人轻抱起来放在较大沙发上，将人两腿锢于双膝之间。他只愿李健今晚的记忆会在明天醒来时随着酒力一起消失，他很清楚，这份所谓的搭档情谊很可能在今晚过后就烟消云散。两人天各一方，再不相见，这多像早年TVB的俗套剧情。既然局面已然不可挽回，干脆放手去做，及时行乐罢。

他的手抚上李健的腰。

“因为…你是哈林。”

谁倒吸了一口气。

“你说什么？？！！” 

哈林激动地无以复加，一时间什么也听不进去，他无意间一发力，李健原本纤细的腰就更凹进去了些许，看上去有点楚楚可怜。

“嘶……疼。我说，因为你……。”

李健疼得皱眉吸气，忍不住抬手拍了拍人手腕，却被一把抓住。

明明年纪不小了，为什么还会轻易为爱冲动。

哈林默默想着。喜形于色。

贰。

李健常常为娱乐圈的烦琐事宜感到万分苦恼。

他只想做一名音乐人，一位歌者。他只愿创作出好的作品呈现给大众。

什么拍摄什么访谈什么综艺节目，他一向不太能应付得来。

所以2014年的他接到《中国正在听》的邀约时，愣了愣。他想过不去做什么导师，毕竟音乐无第一，导师只不过是个十分主观的判断，若是因此耽误了真正有才华之人的大好前程，那可真是要叹上一句可惜。

不过后来的李健老师真香了。

其中的原因有很多，还有一些很难讲。

总之李老师在工作室一号人的众目睽睽之下，坦然地应下了这种一季多期制的选秀节目录制。

后来的事情大家都知道了，他和Jolin，春春，哈林一起坐上了导师席。因为他腼腆内敛的性格，不免内向了些，也偶尔融不进嘻嘻哈哈的众人。第一期的录制还算是顺利，回到后台往沙发上一靠，李健略垂着头不知在想些什么。

后来哈林进了屋，谈话在亲切友好的范围中进行，双方就录制问题达成了共识。两个人不算第一次见面。早在前几年的一个典礼上就有过一面之缘。当时的哈林几乎处于半残疾状态，深到腹部的v领内衣外搭了件不厚的外套，行动格外不便。李健就站在他旁边，没有什么多余的表情，他的脸上只有习惯性的礼貌微笑，只在眸底蕴了几分讶异与担忧。他小心翼翼地掺着哈林下了台，哈林在这个三十多岁的人身上看到了一些不寻常的气质，似乎与娱乐圈格格不入。

哈林也是第一次知道，原来仅仅一件深v，就可以让一个三十多岁的人红了耳廓。当然，当哈林知道李健常常容易羞涩时，已经是几年过后的事了。

这样在休息室的首次深度谈话，让二人都发现了对方是个多么有趣的人。哈林的有趣由外至内，表面上嘻嘻哈哈内心也不乏深度。李健则是由内而外的有趣，被人评论其体内住了个十多岁的少年，一旦和他熟了起来便好像解放天性一般，露出活泼本性。话语里透着东北味儿的李健和台湾腔的哈林相遇相知，实在是太令人感叹人际的神奇之处。

后来录着录着节目，哈林便担起了调和导师氛围的大任，常常玩的风生水起，隔着老远逗着那边的李健，李健也晓得节目需要效果，于是也渐渐说的上话。

这一唱一和，便意外的生出了些情意。

不知道什么时候，李健靠向哈林的肩膀多了份信任。不知道什么时候，哈林望向李健的目光泛了些亲昵。两人在后台互相拜访的次数也愈发多了起来，李健往往带去一些实质性的东西，什么红肠什么沉香什么从哪里得来的好茶。哈林呢？他只需要把他本人带去，这欢声笑语就足以让我们的李老师展颜开怀了。

倒数第三场录制完，李健不见了。哈林满场问满场找，急得面上泛红。最后在盥洗室的角落里发现了蜷成一团儿的李健，他歪着头昏睡，脸上还残留着些许水痕。哈林伸手一探人额头，啧，烧得烫手。

之后便是不能再老套的情节了。干脆也不管自己52岁的老腰，哈林一把抱了李健回了自己的休息室，翻了药烫了水喂他服下。他的小健健窝躺在沙发上，因为难受而蹙起了眉头，看起来倒是有些可怜。哈林定定地望了他一阵儿，鬼使神差的，走上前去，俯身吻上人的额头。

“嗯。不烫了。”

好像上天眷顾一样，两个看似交集机会甚少的人一次次碰面，但其实这其中的主要原因也不难猜。hi歌的监制是哈林。虽说那英老师和汪峰老师一直“觊觎”着李健，但也不乏哈林的提议——提前预约李健当然也是他的主意。当那英问起他为什么没和汪峰说的时候，哈林面上的笑容僵了一秒，以什么缘分到了随缘吧这类话敷衍了过去。

他怎么能看着他的小健健和别的男人坐在一起还这么亲密……！！

事实证明哈林老师的内心宛如一个醋坛子。

在摄像机面前，哈林肆无忌惮地喊出了那句“小健健”，得到了他意想中的效果。虽说觉得十分不体面，但大概是碍于摄像机，李健抿抿唇坦然。

“叫我＇大健健＇。”  
15-18年，李健反反复复火了几次，忙忙碌碌远隔千里的哈林每每在网络上看到那人的消息都会多多留意几眼。甚至有一大段时间形成了每周五晚坐在电视前看他的小健健的习惯。

看不见活的，会动的也行啊。

所以当哈林再次接到好声音的邀请，看到合同上赫然出现李健的名字时，一度怀疑自己看花了眼。他爽快地应了邀约，拿起手机却又犹豫了一阵儿，终究还是打开简讯。

李健老师，好声音见了哦——

李健素来回复消息极慢，一天中的大部分时间都关着机——他说他要看书练琴，需要绝对的专注力。哈林学期了那人一脸正经却无辜的表情，笑自己神经。

手机滴地一声亮了屏。

好声音见，哈林哥。

哎哟。哈林惊叫出声。

然后捧着手机对这短短的七个字发了好久的愣。

这大概就是真爱吧。

殊不知，屏幕另边的李健老师，也难得地暂时没有关机，面上还挂着些没有消散的笑意。

这不是一场单向喜爱，虽说有人的表达热烈而肆无忌惮，有的人含蓄而不露声色，但总归是有你来我往的关系在。

李健又何尝不知晓对方对自己的情感，他时常感到好奇。毕竟他自诩自己也并不好看，也并没有才华横溢学富五车，他并不知道自己有哪里能吸引到别人，更何况是哈林。

他常常陷入沉思，这些情啊爱啊意外的分散了他很多注意力，本应在好声音期间制作完成的新专辑也没能完成。哈林可以只管热烈追求，但李健不行，他思考的成分要多得多，不能放任自己外露情感。他渴望维持这样的关系却怕一朝被揭露会使双方恐慌，以至于很少有过感情经历的他一直不知道如何应对。

然而这样所导致的结果就是，双方还在不停地在台前幕后发着糖，但是两个人都处在一种进退两难的地步。

保持当下的状态便是最好的状态。李健在心里默念。

可自打鸟巢冲刺夜开始，也就是这整季节目的倒数第几期录制开始，哈林却坐不住了。毕竟作为内地和港台，他知道，这次一别，下次再见就不知道是什么年月了。于是他也不管那人心心念念的体面，开展了对于心上人的追求。

“小健健，小健健你觉得我怎么样嘛。”  
哈林斜倚在转椅上，身子都快要歪出去了。李健对于这样无厘头的问话几乎已经习以为常，朝人安慰性地点了点头便迎上了也在往这边走的周杰伦。三个人就这么以哈林的转椅为中心开始讨论起了赛制。李健十分随意地往控制台上一撑，却不得不引起了哈林的注意。

——李健的手轻揽在控制台边缘，整个上身都在前倾。这太近了。哈林默默念叨着，不禁向反方向错了错身，一边悄悄的瞟着那极为明显的锁骨，起了非分之想。

“可以吗这样，哈林哥？”

“……哈林哥？”

哈林这才猛地回过神来，对上了两对奇怪地视线。

咳咳咳。一瞬的尴尬过后李健撇了撇嘴，给他单独解释了一遍。

说起来非分之想，哈林老师还真主动向李健老师索过吻，只不过用了一种庾式独特的开玩笑模式很轻松地化解了那股子过分暧昧的情绪。

“小健健你亲我一下我就不难过啦。”

“这怎么还撒起娇来了呢？”  
虽说当时只有他俩在场，但追求体面的李老师只是别过微红的脸没有同意。想想也是，若是李健同意了，那也便不是李健了。

哈林此时在心里默默庆幸李健不知道他趁李健病倒时偷亲的事。不然那人一定会羞愤难当当即炸毛。

啧。追妻路漫漫呐。

有的时候看着隔着老远的谢霆锋炫耀李健给他的“定情信物”，说他就住在李健隔壁，经常cue起李健的时候，哈林心里也是埋了个小本本。——好你个谢霆锋，勾引我看上的白菜，我跟你没完！！然而这棵白菜还不知情况，总是“跟别人勾肩搭背有说有笑的也不理我一下”（hl语）。  
总决赛前一天晚上，哈林来到了李健的休息室。两人也不知道谈了什么谈了一晚上，哈林是第二天清晨才满面春风地出来的，留下一个刚睡醒还有点蒙但一脸无奈的李老师。

哈林决定为自己的追妻路画个句点挑个勾。没成想昨晚还乖顺的李健今天就翻脸不认人，说着什么我们不能这样会耽误生活要划清界限一类的话。

  
也许是庆功宴的酒太烈，也许是哈林一时怒气上头，也许是李健默许了这样的行为。

总之两人缩短了距离。

算了，管什么戒律清规，我tm就要和他在一起。

这是李健被压在哈林身下时的唯一想法。

叁。

事已至此，既然双方都已表明心意，弃所谓外界纷扰于不顾，那也没什么可好说的了。

李健抬臂勾肩想翻到那人上面，却被人虚晃一枪后复又压了回去，刚想张口说些什么就被堵住了唇。

好你个哈林，你给我等着。

李健已经分不清自己是醉意还是清醒了，明明做着甚为羞耻和陌生的事情，却大大减去了压迫感。他抛开一切杂念，与哈林唇舌交战，直至被人榨干了口中空气半憋红了一张脸才推了推人暗暗示弱。

我就说你气息不够吧。

不用你管。

猫咪气得瞪大了眼睛，抬手去解身上人的上衣纽扣，动作紊乱且急切，试图证明自己是只内心狂野的东北虎。

哈林给了他这个机会，但却现出了哈士奇内里的狼性。他细细地抚着身下人，虽说这人比自己年龄小很多，看起来也不是很注重保养的人，但也四张儿有余了，摸上去居然手感出奇的好。哈林将他的想法跟人交流，换来了李健的一个白眼。

乳头其实是男生身上格外敏感的一点，哈林也正是好好地重视了起来。俯首含果探舌抹复挑，牙尖轻轻地研磨。这让李健很快地获得了大量快感，甚至蹙了蹙眉向上动作微小地挺挺被忽视的另一边。哈林开心，抬手都照顾了上。

喔，杰伦说李健老师胸大，果不其然哦。

言多必失。

被人教训了也完全不恼，只是又去和人唇瓣厮磨起来，手上则是摩挲他腰部，不同于健身导致的微宽肩部，腰肢格外的细，但并不瘦弱，手感特别好。哈林掐了两把，被那人啃了啃唇瓣。记得自己偷窥李健微博下评论的时候，有哪个粉丝说过什么李老师好像一只小奶猫一类的话，当时的哈林对小和奶这两个字的表述都表示极其不解。

OK，是只小野猫。

两人在不宽的沙发上腻歪了好一阵子，李健才抻臂抬指冲人指指点点，说回酒店再说，这里太不方便。

也不太体面。

这剑拔弩张的关键时刻，还跟他庾澄庆商量这个。没门儿。

哈林冲他笑了笑，点了点头却一俯身继续厮磨下去。李健微不可察地蹙起了眉头一边唇角却漾起了抹笑意。他蓄力打算一跃人上，风风光光地实现这第一次的尝试。只可惜这副敏感的身子骨经受了未曾有过的过分撩拨而不争气地瘫软下来，平日里训练有素的肌腱结构也都化成了一团软肉。

李健不过走了会儿神，身下那处温柔乡却已经被攻入。他忽地有点儿紧张，指腹在内里摩挲的感觉很是奇怪，也逐渐随着自身的适应和指根的增多泛了些独特的快感。哈林抬眼才发现那人已眼眶泛红咬着下唇闷哼，正是一副情动的诱人模样。

李健瞧他望着自己心下了然，稍稍蹙眉委屈相看着他，探舌卷进唇边的一滴汗珠。

哈林觉着，自己再不解决就是自个儿不行了。

他突然觉得身下人很像那种民国名伶，霓裳三叠风光千转，唱尽人间悲苦离合。以今时传古事，假象写真情。眼角眉尾都挂着韵，两指轻捏袖口青衣风姿绰约。只是下了台褪去了浓墨重彩，只在他身下余音婉转，为他歌唱为他怜叹，啼笑喘闹，一切的行为皆是因他而起。

有了这样心思的哈林欲望更甚，在一个俯身屏蔽了视觉的深吻后期，他与李健达到了前所未有的交流深度。

“我这就让你看看我有没有175。”

李健咬着后槽牙开始后悔自己嘴欠，捻着衣角的指尖泛白，倒是和满身潮红形成了很大的反差。他抬臂弱力去揽哈林脖颈，然后探首轻轻咬了咬正运动着人的耳垂，对其过于猛烈的冲撞表示抗议。

然哈林会错了意，认为这只小野猫在和自己调情，于是更加卖力地耕耘。李健刚想开口调动所有骂人的词儿，一个深顶巧触在他的某个敏感地界，硬是逼出些眼泪和一声儿勾人的喘息。

哈林挑了挑眉。

“李健老师，唱首歌儿给我听听”

“…你别太过分。”

“什么歌儿都行，我不挑”

“我不是说这个…！！”

在几个磨人的冲撞后，李健还是开口了。

歌词被撞得稀碎，婉转的曲意出口却断成字节，显得格外旖旎。随着惊涛卷浪翻涌，句尾已然带上了些许哭腔。够了，哈林，真的够了。他极小声地讨饶，在攀上顶峰时一切都化作一声怯吟。这温热的春水在沙发上无甚节奏地喘息，最后安静下来，猫咪彻底失去了摇晃尾巴的力气。

肆。

新年伊始，李健在漫天飞雪中快步加速了回程，寒风呼啸着屏蔽了其他杂音。僵冷的手指好不容易将锁头打开，下一秒却整个人卷入了一个温暖的怀抱。门被轻轻地关上了。围巾覆上了他半张脸，只剩双带了水光的眼睛。

“大老远的，也不说先找我去。”

“这不是有情调嘛。”

两人难得地忙碌，在共同亲手挂上一盏红灯笼之后交换了一个吻，阳台外头传来新年的钟声。

“新的一年，咱俩越来越好。”


End file.
